Hetalia Paint It White: 2P! Version
by Sakhory
Summary: Adaptación de la película a versión 2P!. Los Noppera querían conquistar la Tierra. No les quedaba más opción que impedirlo. Aunque el reto más difícil iba a ser tener que soportarse entre ellos. One-shoot.


_Nanana_, ¡volví! ¡Con la película! La terminé antes de lo esperado e.e

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los 2P! tampoco, la película tampoco.

**Advertencias:** 2P!, lenguaje grosero, insinuaciones subidas de tono, cosas random (?). Ah, sí, y es largo. Supera las 10 mil palabras ._. Oh gosh.

…

—Rayos, últimamente no vienen turistas—se quejó Islandia, con Mr. Puffin como su única compañía—Tengo que hacer algo para retomar popularidad.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Noruega…—sugirió su mascota.

—No—cortó el islandés. Luego, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ¿Qué es esa luz verde de por allá?

—No sé, pero no vayas. Parece peligroso…

— ¡Debe ser el aura de un monstruo marino! —Se puso de pie de un salto— ¡A por él!

— ¡Odio a este tipo! —se quejó el ave, siguiendo a su amo.

…

Una joven rubia corría por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. No podía más.

— ¡A-auxilio! —gritó, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Esos seres la perseguían.

Finalmente, pudo ver un policía. Un alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía rostro.

La ropa del policía desapareció por arte de magia, y se transformó en un ser blanco, con una extraña antena saliendo de su "frente". Ésta estaba iluminada con una lucecita verde.

Y los demás seres, idénticos a éste, se acercaban más a ella. No podía hacer nada más para defenderse.

Después de una explosión de luces verdes, flores, y otros colores, la chica se transformó en otro de esos seres.

…

Los Seres extraños sin rostro deambulaban por las calles de _Deutschland_. Y Por las de Estados Unidos. Al igual que las de Rusia y Francia. También por China, Canadá, Japón, y muchos otros países.

Por todo el mundo.

— ¡Caballeros! —Dijo Estados Unidos, aunque no estaba seguro si alguno de los presentes merecía llamarse como tal— ¡Nos encontramos ante una emergencia!

—No me digas—dijo Rusia, sarcásticamente. Se encontraban en una reunión de emergencia con otras naciones. El ruso volvió a su actividad, que consistía en tejer una bufanda roja.

—Tal como está en los documentos que tienen frente a ustedes—explicó el estadounidense, haciendo caso omiso al ruso (igual que siempre) —De repente aparecieron seres extraños de composición desconocida… y sin rostro. Parientes de _Slender man_—susurró al final.

China bostezó, dado que tenía bastante sueño. Inglaterra le agregó más azúcar a su té, y lo tomó mientras observaba a Francia por el rabillo del ojo. El francés se limitaba a encogerse en su asiento, incómodo por la constante mirada del inglés… y por la chica que trabajaba ahí, que no paraba de tirarle besos.

—Han convertido a casi toda la población del mundo en "_Noppera_" —siguió Estados Unidos.

— ¿"_Noppera_"? —repitió Rusia, sin entender— ¿Ahora también te inventas palabras, gordo capitalista?

— ¿¡Qué problema tienes conmigo, bastardo comunista!?

— ¿Problemas? ¿Contigo? —repitió Rusia—Demasiados.

—_Noppera_—comenzó Japón—Eran seres pertenecientes a mi mitología, que no tenían ojos, ni boca.

— ¿Soy el único que se dio cuenta de que tampoco tienen órganos sexuales? —saltó Italia. Todos se volvieron hacia él— ¿Qué? Fue una observación meramente biológica—se defendió, enfurruñado.

—Según mi amigo Tony—continuó Estados Unidos—Ellos vinieron de un lugar muy lejano del espacio. Concretamente, de un lejano planeta llamado "Como sea". Son extraterrestres "Como sea".

—Todo esto es tu culpa—saltó el ruso— ¡Todos sabemos que los ataques extraterrestres son cosa de los gringos!

—Eso sólo pasa en las películas, _Russia_.

—Pésimas películas, por cierto—aportó Japón.

— ¿Cuándo esto se volvió en una reunión de "fastidiar a Estados Unidos"? —se quejó dicha nación.

— ¿Reunión para fastidiarte? —saltó China, recuperándose de su repentino sueño—Ahora tienen toda mi atención~.

—Mejor centrémonos en lo importante, _sugar_—pidió Inglaterra.

—Ah, sí—continuó el americano—Ellos son _Noppera_. Y están planeando volver _Noppera_ a todos los planetas.

Alemania revisó sus notas. Italia le dibujo rostros a una fotografía de los misteriosos seres del espacio.

— ¡Pero no dejaremos que le hagan eso a la Tierra! —finalizó su discurso el norteamericano—¡Vamos a hacerles frente!

Se hizo silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas un grito de Guerra? ¿Aplausos y ovaciones?—le comentó Rusia, desinteresadamente.

—Un momento—interrumpió Inglaterra—Si son de la mitología japonesa, ¡entonces vinieron por culpa de Japón!

— ¿¡Por mi culpa!? —Saltó el aludido, indignado— ¡Creo que queda bastante claro que aquí el más involucrado con extraterrestres es Estados Unidos!

— ¿¡Otra vez metiéndose conmigo!?

—Sí—contestaron todos a coro.

—Idiotas. Si no estoy, me extrañan.

— ¿Hacemos la prueba? —sugirió el ruso, ilusionado por la oportunidad de que Estados Unidos los dejara en paz.

—No quiero que me conviertan en Noppera por culpa de Japón o de Estados Unidos—dijo China.

— ¡Yo sólo expliqué el significado de palabra! —se quejó el otro asiático.

— ¡Y por tener un amigo extraterrestre, no significa que todo esto sea mi culpa! —Se defendió el estadounidense—De todas formas, para enfrentar esta situación de mierda, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus opiniones—Todos los demás abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendidos— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú…?—comenzó Francia— ¿Escuchando las opiniones de los demás?

—Buen chiste—comentó Rusia, entre risas—Lo más seguro es que el imbécil está tan corto de ideas que viene a pedirnos a nosotros.

El pelirrojo sabía que el ruso tenía razón, y por eso, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Yo…—comenzó el americano—Bueno, en esta situación, sólo nos queda la guerra. Reuniremos a todos los ejércitos bajo mi mando… ¡Reúnanse bajo mi bandera!

— ¡Me reuniré sobre tu maldita tumba! —le gritó el ruso.

— Preferiría reunirme bajo la bandera blanca de Italia—gruñó Alemania, decepcionado por la idea del estadounidense. Italia lo observó, ilusionado.

—Sabía que me querías, _capitano~_—le dijo el italiano, feliz.

—No lo dije de esa forma—se quejó el alemán.

— ¿Porqué todo tiene que solucionarse con una Guerra? —dijo el británico, haciendo un puchero.

—No todo se soluciona con una Guerra…—aportó Francia.

—_Awww_, Me defiendes, _My love~_.

—…Si así fuera, me habría librado de éste fenómeno británico desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Qué maldad! —lloriqueó el inglés, dándose cuenta que la intención del galo no había sido defenderlo.

—No lloriquees, _Hooligan_.

— ¡No me llames así! ¡_Buaaaa_!

—Ah, mierda, otra vez sus peleas maritales—maldijo China. Luego, descansó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Se echaría otra siesta.

—Tú aceptarás mis órdenes, ¿no es así, Japón? —dijo Estados Unidos, posando una mano en el hombro del japonés. Éste lo apartó bruscamente.

—Sigue soñando—siseó la nación del Sol Naciente.

—De todas formas, yo puedo con esto. Hice muchas películas de este tipo…

—Yo también hice películas militares~—saltó Reino Unido, recuperándose de su berrinche.

— ¿Cómo la del recibo que se movía? —inquirió el francés.

—Bueno, _handsome_, no todos podemos hacer películas tan románticas y hermosas como las tuyas. Tan hermosas como tú~—Francia se sonrojó—Ojalá fueras más como los protagonistas de tus películas.

—Oh, Francia está en la fase de noviazgo de "_¿Porqué no puedes ser como ese actor?_" —bromeó Italia.

—Si se trata de películas, mi país está teniendo una ola de éxitos—aportó China, con voz somnolienta.

—Pero tus caballos no le ganan a mis extraterrestres—se defendió el norteamericano.

—No molestes a China—gruñó Rusia.

—Ya que hablamos de películas…—comenzó Japón.

—Eh, que yo también hago películas—saltó Italia.

Mientras toda esta charla se llevaba a cabo, Alemania estaba a punto de explotar.

Y lo hizo. Explotó.

No de forma literal, claro está.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez! —Gritó— ¡Mientras hablan de esas estúpidas películas (Y que quede claro que las mías son mejores), hay miles de habitantes en el planeta que se están convirtiendo en Noppera! ¡Y eso, por si no dieron cuenta, manada de imbéciles, es algo demasiado grave!

Nadie le hizo caso.

Había descargado su ira, pero todavía se sentía irritado. Harto, se puso de pie, y suspiró. Decidió irse.

—Es imposible hablar racionalmente con ustedes—masculló mientras abría la puerta—Esto fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo. Hagan lo que quieran, yo haré lo mismo.

Extrañamente, todos escucharon eso.

—Yo pensaba hacer eso desde el principio—admitió Rusia, yéndose por dónde el alemán lo había hecho.

—Si me van a derrotar, no será junto a ustedes—comentó China, yéndose también, con ganas de llegar a su cama a dormir.

—Yo no pienso pelear con Inglaterra—gruñó Francia, siguiendo a los otros, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿No pelearemos? ¡Entonces compartamos amor entre nosotros! —dijo el inglés, feliz, mientras seguía al francés dando saltitos.

—Ya estarán pidiéndome ayuda de rodillas. Y no se las daré—murmuró Estados Unidos, imitando a los demás.

—Me duele el estómago. Estúpidas hamburguesas estadounidenses—se quejó el japonés, encogido sobre sí mismo, mientras salía de la sala.

— ¡Espérame Alemania! ¡No te vayas! —gritó Italia, corriendo para alcanzar al alemán antes de que se fuera.

Y en la sala de reuniones, quedó Canadá. Con su inseparable mascota, Kumajiro.

—Imbéciles—se quejó.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó su oso.

—Sólo un grupo de idiotas.

…

— ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? —murmuró Prusia, enfundado en un traje elegante y blanco, con sus largos cabellos plateados prolijamente peinados.

Alguien asintió.

— ¡Pero es demasiado satánico! —se quejó el teutón. No lo dejaron salirse con la suya. Estaba obligado a hacerlo. El de habla alemana suspiró, y se posicionó enfrente de las cámaras, algo nervioso.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos~—dijo, intentando no perder la naturalidad— ¡Ya comenzó! ¡El grandioso show a cargo de… yo!

— ¡Se supone que deberías decir "el grandioso yo"! —lo reprendió alguien.

— ¡Eso sería demasiado soberbio! ¡La soberbia es un pecado capital!

—Que alguien lo despida—murmuró el director.

— ¡Soy Prusia! —Se presentó—Y ahora, ¡nuestras primeras invitadas! ¡Ucrania y Bielorrusia! Cantarán "Dulce y Látigo".

— ¡Debes decir que son lindas! —le indicó el director.

— ¿Lindas? Eso sería cortejarlas, y yo no tengo permiso de cortejar a nadie…

El grito de impotencia del director fue bastante lastimero. Era casi el peor día de su vida.

—Disculpe—anunció un camarógrafo—Nos dejaron plantados.

Y el director estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que ése era, definitivamente, el peor día de su vida.

…

— ¡Lo siento! Debido a que mis pechos pesan demasiado, me duele mucho la espalda, y por eso no puedo ir—se disculpó Ucrania.

—Eso no es excusa… —dijo un chico de la organización.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú porque eres un ser sin curvas…!

—Soy hombre, no esperes demasiadas curvas.

— ¡Estúpidos! Yo sé que tienes envidia.

— ¡Que soy hombre…!

—Ya te crecerán, amigo.

—…No tiene caso discutir.

—Y si no, siempre queda la cirugía plástica.

Por su parte, Bielorrusia buscaba desesperadamente a Rusia.

— ¿¡Hermano, dónde estás!? ¡Te robaste todos los pastelitos que hice! ¡Y eran para Letonia!

Obviamente, Rusia era consciente de eso, y los robó para que el letón no pudiera comerlos.

Simple lógica de hermano mayor celoso.

…

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo… hasta que unas nubes aparentemente peligrosas lo cubrieron. Una vez que el cielo se vio gris, como si una gran tormenta fuera a estallar de un momento a otro, algunas luces verdes con un resplandor casi de otro mundo asomaron por entre las nubes.

Eran un montón de bolas de luz verde. Y entonces, al estar sobre la gran ciudad, explotaron en una mezcla de luces y flores de colores chillones.

Algo que a Inglaterra le hubiera gustado mucho, de no ser porque estaban convirtiendo a todos los habitantes del planeta (Y a las ciudades en general) en _Noppera_.

—Bien. Demostraremos porque somos mejores que ellos—anunció Estados Unidos— ¡Vamos a darles su merecido!

— ¿A los extraterrestres o a los demás países? —preguntó un tipo de su equipo de defensa nacional.

—Lo mejor para el final.

— ¿Eso significaría…?

—Luego nos encargamos de las demás naciones.

Y los aviones estadounidenses localizaron el blanco, disparando misiles. Y fallaron. Los misiles perdieron su utilidad, al igual que los aviones mismos.

—Hijos… de… puta—dijo Estados Unidos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

...

Rusia los esperaba con un camión lleno de armamento.

—No dejaré que se acerquen. Si el _gordis_ falló, fue porque es sólo un engredo malcriado y estúpido—dijo la nación rusa, muy seguro con respecto a su armamento.

Y los Noppera atacaron, convirtiendo su defensa en… _Noppera_.

—Algún día se ahogaran en vodka. Ustedes y todo su maldito color blanco. _Kol Ko_l.

…

China también estaba listo, con un montón de barcos apuntando a las extrañas luces verdes.

—Normalmente diría "Fuego a discreción" —anunció—Pero haré una excepción. ¡No tengan piedad!

No tuvo suerte.

— ¡No aceptaré ésta realidad! —Gritó, preso de furia, mientras observaba sus inútiles barcos blancos— ¡Les meteré algo en la garganta… un escorpión… vivo!

…

Éstas naciones no eran las únicas que se habían intentado defender. Inglaterra ya había puesto sus helicópteros en marcha.

—No menosprecien a alguien que fue pirata~—canturreó, comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Lo menospreciaron. Y aún así, los _Noppera_ ganaron.

— ¡No se vayan! ¡Les daré muchos dulces en Halloween~!

Envenenados, claro.

…

— ¿Pero por qué tanta inutilidad con esos? —masculló Francia, refiriéndose a las otras potencias aliadas y sus vanos intentos de parar a los extraterrestres—Yo me encargaré de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—finalizó, bebiendo un buen sorbo de vino tinto.

No es necesario repetir… que él también cayó antes los _Noppera_. El vino también. Su precioso vino tinto francés se había arruinado.

Ahora sí era personal.

…

Los tanques alemanes estaban en posición.

— ¡Escuchen bien! ¡No dejen que se acerquen! —Ordenaba a los gritos Alemania, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra— ¡Nosotros los detendremos!

Y protegería a Italia, pero eso no era conveniente decirlo en frente de su ejército.

— ¡Sí! —contestaron a coro los demás soldados.

—Ya están aquí—murmuró, sintiendo los temblores.

…

En una bella ciudad localizada en el Norte de Italia, una bandera blanca ondeaba en la cima de un precioso edificio.

La ciudad no se salvó del ataque de los Noppera.

Pero la bandera blanca, sí.

—…Sabía que esas banderas no eran simples trapos—susurró Italia, para sí mismo— ¡Podrían salvarnos del apocalipsis extraterrestre! —Exclamó, más feliz— ¡Ahora verán! ¡Sobretodo Alemania, que me decía inútil!

…

— ¡Alemania, Alemania! —Gritaba Italia, ondeando una de sus banderas blancas, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a dónde estaba el alemán y su ejército— ¡Tengo el arma definiti…!

Pero no pudo acabar, dado que los _Noppera_ atacaron los tanques alemanes. Y Alemania se llevó las manos a la cabeza, porque tal vez el italiano había sido víctima de los extraterrestres.

— ¡Sigo vivo! —anunció Italia, que se había lanzado al suelo en el momento justo.

Es decir, se había tropezado con una piedra, y se había dado de cara contra la tierra. Todavía le sangraba la nariz. Las luces lo habían pasado por encima.

El alivio inundó a Alemania completamente. Afortunadamente, Italia seguía estando a todo color. Ese bronceado que tanto amaba (y que no reconocería a menos que estuviera en una situación íntima con el italiano) seguía estando allí.

…

—Se trata de la travesura de un monstruo.

—Creo que se hablaba sobre eso en un texto de inglés.

Los superiores de las naciones se habían reunido a discutir los acontecimientos más recientes.

—Bueno, pero no podemos dejar que se quede así…

El silencio inundó la sala por un tiempo.

—Bien, quedemos en decidir esto después—zanjó alguien.

Y los convirtieron en _Noppera_ apenas anunciaron eso.

—…Y no llegaron a ningún acuerdo—suspiró Japón. Él había sido inteligente, y no había usado todo su equipamiento militar para detener a los extraterrestres. Si los otros no habían podido, él no iba a hacer las cosas porque sí.

…

Un grito desgarrador resonó por la Ciudad del Norte de Italia que había sido convertida en _Noppera_. Un grito de angustia, agonía, y… desesperación.

— ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a ésta ciudad!? —gritó Romano, dando vueltas en círculo por la cima de la colina en la que podía tener una buena vista de la ciudad— ¡Ha perdido todo su encanto! Veneciano, ¿¡dónde estás!? ¡Perderás todo el glamour!

Era, oficialmente, el apocalipsis de Romano. El blanco excesivo no combinaba bien con el blanco excesivo.

Y, obviamente, no tardó en encontrar un culpable.

—Alemanes—gruñó Italia del Sur, cruzándose de brazos, mientras intentaba no quedarse ciego por tanto blanco.

Él se convirtió en blanco. Porque los extraterrestres volvieron a pasar por ahí.

…

—Ah, un pony—comentó Polonia, viendo como el animal se le acercaba. Volvió a beber un poco de vodka.

Pero había algo extraño.

—…No tiene cara—murmuró. Volvió a su botella. Y esa frase resonó por su cabeza.

"No tiene cara".

Escupió todo el líquido que tenía en la boca. Instantes después, el también se había quedado sin cara.

…

—En cualquier momento llegará Navidad—comentó Finlandia, sentado sobre el césped, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un cigarrillo y un buen vodka. _Eso_ era paz, sin suecos acosándolo de a ratos.

Pero Suecia era mejor que la paz, claro.

Los _Noppera_ no fueron compasivos con el finlandés. Tampoco se olvidaron de pasar por ahí.

…

Grecia tampoco se salvó. Las ruinas de su madre no lo protegieron. Él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo los primeros hombres habían sentido la necesidad de hacer fuego, y quién había sido el genio que lo intentó.

Pero en realidad, tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su casa para buscar un yogurt.

Lástima que ciertos visitantes extraterrestres no lo dejaron comer un último yogurt antes de convertirlo en un ser sin rostro. Sus perros tampoco se salvaron.

Y su gato Misifú, tampoco.

…

Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Japón, Italia. Todos observaban uno de sus monumentos más preciados, dolidos por cómo éstos se habían convertido en cosas blancas sin gracia alguna.

Incluso saltaron las lágrimas en algunos casos. Por cuestiones de que algunos desean conservar su orgullo de macho alfa, jamás se sabrá **(*)**.

…

Pero había un lugar dónde el cielo era azul, las nubes blancas, los pájaros cantaban, y el sol brillaba.

En Suiza y Liechtenstein, claro.

—No hay ningún hombre que valga la pena…—suspiró la liechtensteiniana.

—Hermanita, no digas eso, algún día encontrarás a alguien…—comenzó Suiza, pero su hermana lo cortó.

—No. Lo digo en serio. Ahora todos son extraterrestres blancos sin rostro.

—Ah, éstos adolescentes y sus crisis hormonales~.

— ¡Pero lo digo en serio, joder!

— ¡No digas groserías! —gritó horrorizado, tapándose los oídos.

La barrera de la neutralidad permanente.

…

Entre ciudades blancas sin gracia, algunos de los países sobrevivientes habían elegido refugiarse en un "cuartel" bastante colorido. "Instalaciones provisionales del Consejo de las Naciones Unidas".

Pintado por Inglaterra, claro. Los unicornios rosados no podían haber sido cosa de nadie más.

—Si seguimos de esta forma, los extraterrestres terminarán convirtiéndonos también—murmuró Alemania, preocupado.

—Oh, no. Si transforman a Alemania… estará sin rostro…—murmuró Italia, y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos— ¡Y se quedará sin genitales! ¡Perderemos a Berlín! _¡Waaaaa!_ —comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Deja a mis regiones vitales en paz! —saltó el alemán.

—Berlín, ¡quédate conmigo! —dramatizó, manoseando la entrepierna del rubio.

— ¡Aléjate! —el rubio le atestó una patada para que se alejara.

—Perdón, es que me cundió el pánico—se excusó el italiano, carraspeando y sentándose tranquilamente en una silla.

—No aceptaré que Francia tenga esa forma de extraterrestre tan austera—aportó Inglaterra.

—El poder militar no sirvió de nada—gruñó Francia.

—No, pero las banderas blancas…—comenzó Italia, queriendo contar su plan, pero todos lo callaron diciendo "Las banderas blancas no sirven" —…Ignorantes.

—No me desanimaré con algo así—aclaró Estados Unidos, que estaba demasiado enojado porque unos extraterrestres sin rostro lo habían desafiado… y le habían ganado— ¡Vamos a unir fuerzas!

"Aunque no quiera" pensó para sus adentros el americano.

—Bien. Estoy de acuerdo—apoyó Rusia, dejando su orgullo de lado.

"Aunque no quiera" se dijo el ruso.

—Prometo no discutir—dijo China.

"Aunque no quiera" repitió el chino en su cabeza.

Inglaterra quería. Francia _en verdad_ no quería.

—Así es. Todos demos nuestra opinión—dijo Japón, intentando mantener la calma.

—Todos a favor de la cooperación mutua—siguió Alemania. Italia bufó. No le gustaba eso de que el alemán cooperara demasiado con los demás, pero lo aceptó.

Todos levantaron la mano. Pero la paz no duró mucho.

— ¡Entonces yo daré mi opinión primero! —saltó el norteamericano.

—Si dices un héroe, te juro que choco los cinco. En la cara. Con una silla—siseó Italia.

—Además, yo soy mejor en eso—aportó Japón—Sólo tienes que mirar mis anime.

—Yo también tengo anime—carraspeó China.

—Copias chinas—dijo el japonés, disimulando tener una toz.

—Te escuché, mocoso—el chino lo amenazó levantando un puño.

—_Scheiße_—maldijo Alemania, y todos le prestaron atención— ¿Acaso nadie puede dar una solución realista?

— ¿Porqué buscar una solución realista, si podemos usar la magia? —dijo Inglaterra, muy feliz.

Nadie le hizo caso.

—_Fucking Limey, Fucking Limey, Fucking Limey…_—dijo una voz algo robótica, desde el monitor de la PC. El inglés y el estadounidense conocían muy bien esa voz. El primero tenía la sensación de que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

No se equivocaba.

— ¡Tony! —exclamó el americano, contento de ver a su amigo extraterrestre.

— ¿Por qué me odia? —Murmuró Reino Unido, tristemente—Francia…

—No vengas a quejarte conmigo—gruñó el galo.

— ¡Abrázame!

— ¡Aléjate!

—Si de verdad quisieras que se aleje, hubieras pedido una orden de alejamiento hace tiempo—reprochó Alemania.

—Mira quién habla…—susurró Japón, refiriéndose a la relación del alemán y el italiano.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tony? —Preguntó Estados Unidos— ¿Descubriste algo?

El alien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un escritorio, comiendo una hamburguesa. Hablaba en su "idioma extraterrestre", por lo que las demás naciones no podían entender nada de lo que decía… excepto el norteamericano, claro.

—Así que conseguiste imágenes del Centro de Investigación… ¡No me hagas bromas! ¡¿Qué?! No te creo nada. ¿¡Cómo que no es en broma!? —exclamaba el americano.

Sí, nadie entendía nada.

En la pantalla se mostró un foro. Tony lo tradujo al japonés.

— ¿Porqué al idioma del mocoso y no a otro? —inquirió China, levantando una ceja. América levantó el pulgar disimuladamente, para que sólo su amigo alien lo viera. Eso lo ayudaba a sumar puntos con Japón.

Reprodujeron un video que había allí.

_Éste es su blanco planeta, la estrella "Pikuto". Un planeta muy evolucionado que quiere convertir a los demás planetas del espacio en "Noppera". Un planeta muy bromista._

—…Otra razón más para odiarlos—murmuró el ruso.

_Escogieron a la Tierra como su primer blanco, y eso porque hay un rumor muy popular que dice: "La Tierra es el planeta más atrasado de la Galaxia". _

— ¡Si insultan a la Tierra, me insultan a mí! —Saltó el americano— ¡Ahora sí les tiro una hamburguesa por la cabeza!

_Bueno… viendo el ranking de los planetas, es obvio que están súper-atrasados. Además, la Tierra es famosa porque sus habitantes no se llevan bien entre sí. _

—_Pf_, eso es mentira—saltó China—Todos nos llevamos bien, ¿no es así, mocoso? —le preguntó a Japón.

—Te odio—fue la escueta respuesta del otro asiático.

_Obviamente, hay muchas otras razones, pero es mejor que no pregunten porque se van a deprimir… se van a deprimir. _

Y el video terminó, sin más interrupciones por parte de las otras naciones. Tony murmuró algo, y su amigo americano lo tradujo:

—Los planetas avanzados se van convirtiendo en _Noppera_. No sé porque, pero creo que me suena a alguien—le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Rusia, quién respondió con un "_Kol Kol_".

— ¿Tienen algún punto débil? —preguntó Alemania.

—Sí, lo tienen—respondió Tony, y a todos casi les da algo.

— ¡Si podías hablar, lo hubieras hecho desde el principio! —se enfadó Francia.

—Bueno, su punto débil es… —Todos observaban al alien, expectantes—Su punto débil es… es…

—¡No aguanto tanto suspenso! —gritó Italia. Todos lo observaron—Listo, ya me desahogué.

Tony iba a responder, pero su nave espacial fue atacada por los _Noppera_ en ese mismo instante. Y perdieron la conexión con él.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un resplandor verde entró por la ventana del cuartel. Salieron hacia afuera, y pudieron ver el montón de luces verdes formando una nave espacial gigante. Ésta aterrizó en tierra firme, con una ráfaga de viento que casi hizo volar a los países.

—_Capitano_, ¡me vuelo! —exclamó Italia, aferrándose al fornido cuerpo del alemán.

— ¡Eso es por estar tan flacucho! —lo regañó Alemania.

La puerta de la nave se abrió, y un montón de _Noppera_ ingresaron allí.

—Se están llevando a los humanos que fueron convertidos en _Noppera_—murmuró el francés.

— ¡Que se dejen de tonterías! ¡No soy a permitir que lo hagan! —gritó Alemania, enfurecido.

—Bien, fornido—comentó Rusia, sarcástico—Ve tú, y lucha contra toda la población mundial y más, que están convertidos en extraterrestres cuya debilidad no sabemos. Saldrás victorioso.

—Oh, eres el tipo más optimista que conocí en mi vida, Rusia—comentó Francia, con el mismo sarcasmo.

— ¡De todas formas pelearé! —siguió el alemán.

—Si atacas de frente, nos atraparán a todos—intentó disuadirlo Japón.

—Vamos a infiltrarnos—zanjó Estados Unidos—Una vez adentro, descubriremos su punto débil.

—Bien, _llamita_—le dijo Rusia, aplaudiendo con cinismo. El apodo se refería al cabello rojizo del americano— ¿Cómo piensas infiltrarte entre esos blanquitos con tu cabeza roja? Y que conste que el color del comunismo era rojo…

— ¡No es rojo comunista, es rojo americano! —se defendió el estadounidense, llevándose las manos al cabello.

—Yo sé como infiltrarnos~—dijo Italia, satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Desde cuándo alguien es mejor espía que yo? —se quejó Inglaterra, inflando sus cachetes, listo para hacer un berrinche.

—Aguántate el berrinche, psicópata—advirtió el italiano—Podemos usar éstos disfraces.

Y señaló unos disfraces de _Noppera_ que había hecho con banderas blancas.

— ¿¡Cuándo hiciste eso!? —saltó Alemania, atónito.

—Bueno, _capitano_, cuando no me das amor, debo mantenerme ocupado con manualidades o algo… —explicó Italia del Norte.

…

Nadie dudó. Todos se pusieron los disfraces bizarros.

— ¡Al ataque! —gritó Alemania, encabezando la fila.

—_This is Ameeeeerica!_ —exclamó Estados Unidos siguiendo al alemán.

—_No, This is Great Britain!_ —corrigió a los gritos el británico.

—Hacen que me dé jaqueca—se quejó Francia.

—Lo mismo digo—murmuró China.

—Ahora verán—amenazó Rusia, con aura asesina a su alrededor.

Japón e Italia los seguían, en silencio.

— ¿Y si nos vamos y los dejamos morirse? —preguntó el japonés.

—No—respondió el italiano—No pienso perderme a Alemania con ese traje ¿Crees que hice los disfraces sólo para infiltrarnos? ¿Acaso no observaste como a Alemania le marcan el trasero?

—No.

—Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Un buen amigo no anda mirando el trasero de la pareja de otro amigo. Por eso y más, Japón, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Ajá…

— ¡Bien, al ataque!

—…Lo de dejarlos morirse iba en serio.

Una vez que todos entraron a la nave, las puertas se cerraron.

Japón sabía que había tenido que escaparse antes de que eso sucediera. Pero no iba a quedarse solo.

¿O sí?

La nave levantó vuelo.

…

—_Debido al desastre que está ocurriendo en la Tierra_—anunció una reportera—_Canadá y Cuba unieron fuerzas. Están ayudando a las personas que fueron afectadas por los extraterrestres. _

—Mis piernas, mis piernas—lloriqueaba un tipo.

— ¡No te rindas! ¡Es sólo la mitad! —saltaba Cuba.

—Mis brazos…—se quejaba un chico.

—Es sólo la mitad—murmuró Canadá. Luego, suspiró—No sirvo para dar ánimos a la gente.

…

La nave espacial viajaba por entre las nubes, en busca de su próximo objetivo en la Tierra. Ya se habían rendido con Suiza y Liechtenstein.

Estados Unidos asomó la cabeza por un pasillo, y viendo que no había moros en la costa, le indicó a los demás que lo siguieran.

—Formemos tres equipos, y comencemos la búsqueda—indicó Alemania.

— ¿A la suerte? —inquirió China.

—No, sería demasiado complicado—cortó el alemán, y arrastró a Italia y Japón con él.

Los que habían sido "Las Potencias Aliadas" se miraron entre sí.

—Tres equipos. Cinco personas—sentenció Rusia, solemnemente.

— ¡Francia es mío! —chilló Inglaterra, sujetando al aludido y llevándoselo consigo.

…

—Te odio. ¿Por qué me elegiste, imbécil? —se quejó Francia.

—_Love_, piénsalo, ¿cuántas veces en la vida tienes la oportunidad de besar a alguien en una nave extraterrestre?

— ¡No vamos a besarnos!

—Exacto, sólo una vez en la vida.

—Eres un…

— ¡Shh! —lo calló Inglaterra, viendo que venían extraterrestres. Aferró su mano a la del francés, y lo arrastró dentro de una sala desierta.

—Te perdonaría sólo porque nos salvaste de que nos vieran—masculló el galo, pero se arrepintió apenas notó como su espalda chocaba con la pared— ¿Y eso porqué…?

Su pregunta fue respondida en cuánto sintió el cuerpo más pequeño pegarse a él.

—Eres un maldito…—siseó Francia.

— ¿No crees que los extraterrestres fueron oportunos? Yo creo que el que haya una sala desierta y nos veamos obligados a permanecer aquí es una señal—murmuró el británico, pasando sus manos por los hombros del mayor… por encima del disfraz.

—Debemos ir a buscar su sala de información, estúpido psicópata—se quejó Francia, intentado apartarlo. Intentando, aunque no le ponía muchas ganas a eso.

—Luego iremos—susurró el más bajo besando al otro en la comisura del labio. Una intensa sensación recorrió a Francia, la cual se hizo aún más notoria en el momento en el que el otro le besó como Dios manda.

…

—Vamos a destruir su sala de control—mandoneaba Estados Unidos, con Rusia y China siguiéndolos. Éstos se comunicaban con señas, arreglando un plan siniestro para noquear al americano y dejarlo encerrado en la nave.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se encontraron con dos _Noppera_ que avanzaban hacia ellos.

—Camuflaje—ordenó China, y él y el americano se posicionaron contra la pared.

Rusia siguió caminando como si nada. A él no le asustaban esos extraterrestres poco originales.

—La elegancia es importante~—les dijo.

…

Mientras tanto, los que habían sido las Potencias del Eje, corrían por otro pasillo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Italia, algo molesto, ya que corriendo no podía tener la vista que deseaba (Véase: Trasero de Alemania).

—Vamos a rescatar a las personas que fueron transformadas—contestó el alemán.

—Seguramente hay un lugar dónde los tienen presos—aportó Japón.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que Alemania se detuvo.

—Ahí vienen—anunció el rubio—Son demasiados.

—Alemania—lo llamó el japonés, señalando una rendija—Arriba.

...

—Al parecer esa es la sala de información—señaló Francia, que veía a dos extraterrestres salir con un par de libros—Démonos prisa—le ordenó a Inglaterra.

—Parece que jugamos a las escondidas~—dijo alegremente el inglés, siguiendo al francés dando saltitos. Esos besos robados le habían subido mucho el ánimo. Lástima que Francia lo había apartado de un empujón… pero había sido bueno mientras duró.

Los dos entraron a la sala (también oscura, a lo que Inglaterra miró a Francia con claras intenciones de olvidar la misión en ese mismo momento y concentrarse en _otro tipo de cosas_. El francés lo ignoró, como siempre).

— ¿Qué hace ese globo terráqueo ahí? —inquirió el galo, apuntando a dicho objeto.

—Debe ser para ver los lugares de los que ya tomaron posesión.

—Las partes blancas ya fueron atacadas. Es decir… que los rojos deben estar siendo atacados en este mismo momento.

Inglaterra apoyó una de sus manos sobre su país. Se desplegó una ventana de información, en el idioma de los extraterrestres. Sacó un traductor móvil. Ah, su tecnología británica era un orgullo para él.

_Inglaterra, es un país donde llueve mucho. Antes era pirata y ahora es "caballero". Es demasiado alegre y no le gusta perder. Tiene una relación indestructible con Francia. A pesar de que éste diga no quererlo, en el fondo de sus corazones, los dos se entienden muy bien. _

—_Aww_, ¿ves, _love_? ¡Hasta una computadora extraterrestre sabe que debemos estar juntos! —dijo Reino Unido, abrazando al francés y dándole besos en la mejilla.

—Deja de besuquearme—gruñó Francia, sonrojado y enojado con la computadora.

—Tienes razón, hace mucho que no te afeitas y me pincha tu barba…

— ¡No te metas con mi barba!

Un _Noppera_ oyó los gritos de esos dos, y fue a revisar.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —se preocupó el galo, mientras el extraterrestre los contemplaba.

— ¡Representemos una obra de teatro romántica! ¡Con beso! —sugirió el británico.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Tú no controlas mis sueños. Puedo soñar lo que quiera. Pero no te preocupes, tú siempre estás en ellos, _honey~_.

—Prefiero no saber los detalles de tus sueños.

—Ya tendré tiempo para contártelo. Ahora, por aquí debe haber una salida secreta…

—Inglaterra…

— ¡Aquí!

— ¡No jales esa soga!

—No pasará nada—el inglés tironeó la soga— ¿Ves?

Y una trampilla se abrió bajo sus pies.

— ¡Sabía que algo malo iba a _pasaaaaaaaaaar_! —gritó Francia, mientras caía hacia abajo con un sorprendido Inglaterra.

…

Mientras tanto, China, Rusia y Estados Unidos entraron a una extraña sala llena de luces, con una gran esfera en el centro.

—No hay nadie—anunció el americano.

—No me _digaaaaaaaaas_—saltó Rusia, rodando los ojos.

—Rusia, hoy estás odioso—gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Es culpa de tus estúpidos extraterrestres.

—¡Que no son míos!

— ¡El único involucrado con extraterrestres aquí eres tú…!

— ¡Cállense! —Siseó China, estampándoles un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a ambos—Ahora, busquemos su fuente de energía.

— ¿Con todos los botones que hay? —se preocupó el estadounidense, dando vueltas por la sala.

—Yo creo que es éste—dijo el ruso, señalando una palanca roja.

—Es tan obvio que parece sospechoso—opinó el chino.

—Bueno, tampoco puede ser tan malo…—antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar, Rusia había bajado la palanca.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, y la habitación se iluminó de rojo.

—…Yo no fui—murmuró el ruso, mientras salía corriendo con los otros dos detrás de él. Y no muy lejos de ellos, una multitud de extraterrestres los seguían.

…

— ¿Qué sucede? Hay mucho ruido afuera—comentó Alemania, arrastrándose por los tubos de ventilación. Él encabezaba la fila. Italia iba en el medio, y al final estaba Japón— ¿Todo bien allá atrás?

—Perfecto—dijo Italia con voz lasciva, mientras contemplaba el trasero del alemán como si fuera la mejor obra de arte.

—No—se quejó Japón—Me toca a mí pasar por encima de las babas que Italia deja por ver tu… —el italiano le pegó una patada antes de que el asiático pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Ver mi qué? —preguntó Alemania.

—Nada. Sigamos avanzando—ordenó el castaño, sin poder disimular su sonrisa pervertida.

…

Debajo de ellos, las tres naciones que habían activado la alarma seguían corriendo, con los _Noppera_ detrás de ellos.

— ¿No hay forma de que se detengan? —preguntó China, entre jadeos.

—Estoy cansadito—se quejó Estados Unidos, queriéndose acostar en el suelo para descansar. Prácticamente se daba contra las paredes al correr.

Pero al tomar una curva, se abrió una trampilla en una pared, y Francia e Inglaterra salieron disparados de allí, chocándose con los otros tres. Rodaron un poco, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

— ¿¡Qué clase de entrada fue esa!? —saltó China, sobándose la cabeza.

—No sé, pero yo estoy encima de algo blandito—dijo Francia, agradecido por no haber caído en el duro suelo.

— ¡Soy yo! —anunció el inglés, abrazándose al francés que tenía encima. Francia gritó de espanto. Ya había tenido demasiado contacto físico con Inglaterra ese día.

Estaban acorralados. La multitud de _Noppera_ se los quedó mirando. Amenazadoramente.

Algo difícil de comprobar, dado que no tenían rostro.

—Su energía se hace más poderosa—murmuró China, mientras una luz verde inundaba todo el ambiente.

—Nos van a convertir. Mierda. Mierda. ¡No pensé que moriría así! —chilló Estados Unidos.

— ¡Todavía no me hice uno con China! —masculló Rusia. El chino abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco de él.

Pero unos extraños gritos llamaron la atención de todos.

— ¡No me mates! —parecía ser la voz de Italia.

— ¡Eres un degenerado! —y esa era la voz de Alemania.

— ¡Lo tenía en frente! ¡Era una tentación demasiado grande!

— ¡Hagan silencio! —Los calló Japón— ¡Nos descubrirán sólo porque Italia le tocó el trasero a…!

— ¡Cállate! —siseó el alemán.

—…Sabía que Italia perseguía ese trasero—murmuró Estados Unidos.

El techo de derrumbo, y de ahí salió Alemania, que se estampó fuertemente contra el piso. Luego lo siguieron Italia y Japón.

—Ahora sí estamos más cerca que nunca del infierno—anunció Rusia.

—Vamos a morir. Y todavía no me cogí a Japón—se lamentó el americano.

— ¿¡Quéeeee!? —gritó el aludido.

—De todas formas, vamos a morir—se excusó América.

…

Suiza y Liechtenstein compartían un picnic.

— ¿Y cómo está tu novio? —preguntó el suizo, intentando sacar tema de conversación.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

— ¿¡Eh!?

—De todas formas, están todos convertidos en _Noppera_.

…

—En un momento así sólo nos queda una alternativa—sentenció Japón.

— ¿Sacrificar a Estados Unidos y largarnos? —inquirió Rusia, esperanzado.

—No. Debemos ser amables con ellos.

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó Italia.

— ¡Escuchen, habitantes del planeta _Pikuto_! —Anunció Japón, desplegando una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas— ¡Nosotros hemos venido a darles una cálida bienvenida!

—Alemania, creo que Japón se volvió loco—le susurró el italiano.

—Piensen las cosas con calma—les dijo el japonés a las demás naciones—Ellos vinieron a invadir la Tierra, sin embargo, son invitados que vinieron de un lejano planeta. Como habitantes de la Tierra, es nuestro deber darles una calurosa acogida.

Italia abrazó a Alemania, completamente desolado.

—Lo hemos perdido, Alemania. Lo perdimos. Éste no es el Japón que conocimos—dramatizó.

—…Yo quiero que me des una calurosa acogida—dijo el estadounidense, guiñándole un ojo al nipón. Éste lo ignoró.

…

"Barrio Chino" rezaba el cartel que les daba la bienvenida a una ciudad demasiado iluminada.

—Déjenme las bienvenidas a mí—anunció China, muy seguro de sí mismo. Acabaría con eso rápido. Multitud de platillos se desplegaron ante los ojos de los extraterrestres.

— ¿Porqué tienes casas de campo en el espacio? —saltó Inglaterra.

—Ah, a veces necesito irme de la Tierra en busca de tranquilidad. Ya sabes, para encontrarme a mí mismo y todo eso—explicó el chino— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? —les preguntó a los _Noppera_— ¡Coman cuanto quieran!

—Bien~—dijo Italia, llevándose una buena cucharada de arroz a la boca.

— ¡Tú no comes! —lo regañó Alemania, quitándole el arroz de las manos.

— ¡Debo conservar mi figura! Comiendo, claro—se quejó el italiano, intentando que el alemán le devolviera la comida.

China también había preparado muchos otros espectáculos que tenían mucho éxito en su casa y entre los extranjeros. Los visitantes aplaudieron.

— ¿Les gusta? —preguntó la nación asiática más vieja, sintiendo como eso iba a terminar en poco tiempo.

—Más o menos—contestaron sus visitantes.

—Ya veo, así que más o me… ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó, mientras la furia se apoderaba de él— ¿¡Cómo que más o menos!? ¡Voy a meterles esa lucecita verde que tienen en la cabeza por el centro del…!

—Creo que mejor intentamos otra cosa—lo calló Rusia, antes de que pudiera generarse una situación demasiado violenta.

…

Era el turno de Francia de brindar agasajo. Una cena completa en un restaurante de alta calidad. Todo acompañado de excelente vino.

— ¿¡Porqué Francia los agasaja a ellos y no a mí!? —lloriqueó Inglaterra, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo para que no se le corriera el maquillaje.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vino! —se alegró Italia, con una copa vacía que estaba a punto de servir.

— ¡Tú no tomas! —volvió a regañarlo Alemania, quitándole la copa de las manos.

—Alemania, no puedes quitarme todo. Me quitas la comida, el vino… deberías darme algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa pervertida de Italia fue suficiente respuesta.

—Creo que ya tengo una idea bastante clara…—murmuró el alemán.

— ¿Fue de su agrado? —preguntó Francia, luego de que los extraterrestres probaran bocado.

—Más o menos—contestaron.

…

—_Love_, no te deprimas—Inglaterra estaba animando a Francia—Yo creo que tu comida es mucho más que un "más o menos". Es más como un "_Perfect_".

Y era el turno de Rusia.

—Se los encargo—le dijo el ruso a los bálticos.

—Se va a encargar tu…—comenzó Lituania, pero Letonia le dio un golpe para que no hablara.

— ¿Y qué se supone que deberíamos hacer? —inquirió Estonia, levantando una ceja.

—Ah, disfrazarse de bailarinas de ballet y bailar. Nada muy complicado.

—Ah, claro—dijo Lituania, y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ¡No voy a vestirme así! ¡Y ni en tus sueños bailaré!

—Me parece que tenemos un tutú adecuado para el tamaño de Rusia…—murmuró el estonio.

—Olvídenlo—masculló el ruso—Luego me las van a pagar.

…

—Bien, ahora es mi turno—anunció Alemania, dado que Rusia estaba "incapacitado" para agasajar a los visitantes.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó China, curioso.

— ¡Cerveza alemana para todos! —exclamó el alemán.

—Era obvio—bufó Francia.

—Más o menos—dijeron los extraterrestres, después de probar la cerveza.

A Alemania casi le dio un paro cardíaco. Era imposible que alguien calificara su amada cerveza con un "más o menos".

— ¡Los mato! ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los meteré en una licuadora y haré un batido de extraterrestre blanco para arrojarlo por un acantilado lleno de cocodrilos…!—gritaba Alemania.

—Por fin alguien comparte mis instintos asesinos. Esos malditos extraterrestres…—bufó China.

…

Y llegó el turno de Estados Unidos.

—_Ladies and gentlemen_, habitantes del planeta _Pikuto_—anunció el estadounidense, enfundado en un esmoquin y con un micrófono es sus manos.

—Ese esmoquin fue un regalo mío—comentó Inglaterra, feliz de que su ex colonia usara uno de sus finos regalos.

— ¡Si de entretenimiento se trata, aquí estoy yo! —Siguió diciendo el americano— ¡Y lo que les tengo preparado es…!

Las luces se encendieron, y los demás pudieron ver un increíble casino, con un montón de chicas guapas al servicio de los clientes.

Un verdadero espectáculo.

—Más o menos—murmuraron los extraterrestres.

Francia arrastró a Estados Unidos lejos de allí antes que reaccionara y destrozara a todo y a todos con su bate de béisbol.

Aunque ese "más o menos" parecía ir mejorando, dado que los visitantes la pasaban cada vez mejor, y se veían bastante más animados.

—_Alemaniaaa~_—lo llamó Italia.

—No te dejaré apostar—gruñó el nombrado, que estaba de un humor aún peor de lo normal debido a que habían "insultado" su hermosa cerveza.

—Jo, qué malo eres.

—Bueno, después de todo, la están pasando genial—se alegró el americano, más tranquilo.

Un balde de agua fría tirado por parte de Francia tranquilizaba a cualquiera. Pregúntenle a Inglaterra.

—Ahora hay que llevarlos a una sala VIP—continuó el norteamericano—Hacer que ganen una gran suma de dinero… y cuando se encuentres desprevenidos, ¡los matamos a todos!

Lástima que los visitantes escucharon eso.

— ¡Imbécil! —siseó Francia.

— ¡Él no quiso decir eso! —Se apresuró a decir Japón— ¡Habló en clave! ¡En realidad… todavía queda otro agasajo!

…

Los _Noppera_ fueron llevados a un _Bon Odori_, que básicamente consistía en un festival de danza tradicional japonés.

Japón tocaba el tambor, mientras los extraterrestres lo pasaban bastante bien bailando.

— ¿Los matamos ahora, o esperamos a darle sake y emborracharlos? —le susurró Estados Unidos a Japón.

—Creí que sólo los haríamos firmar un tratado de paz—susurró en respuesta el japonés.

—Bueno, en teoría, pero podemos cambiarlo—volvió a susurrar.

— ¿Porqué hablamos entre susurros? —preguntó en un susurró.

—No sé, pero tu voz es sexy así—susurró el estadounidense, y Japón le atestó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Además, todavía debemos darles un regalo.

…

— ¡Yo preparé los regalos! —anunció Inglaterra, feliz.

—Nada mal—reconoció el americano.

—Al menos hace algo productivo—murmuró Japón— ¿Qué pusiste en las bolsas?

—No sé, pero parece que estén satisfechos…—comentó el americano, feliz.

—Ah, puse mis _cupcakes_ con ingredientes especiales~—contestó el británico, emocionado de que toda esa gente probara sus fabulosas recetas.

Todo el que lo hacía, sufría y no volvía a dirigirle la palabra, así que esperaba ansioso algún tipo de reconocimiento.

Todas las naciones observaron al inglés con su mejor cara de horror. Y luego a los extraterrestres. Y luego a Inglaterra nuevamente.

Los alienígenas lo probaron.

—Bueno, al menos morirán—comentó Francia, esperando a que el veneno haga efecto.

— ¿En serio? —Reino Unido se había puesto triste, dado que no habría opiniones sobre su comida.

Pero los _Noppera_ no murieron. Se pusieron azules, mientras decían "No nos gusta, no nos gusta".

—Eso es pero que un más o menos—susurró Japón.

—Esto se está poniendo feo—se alarmó Estados Unidos. Unos extraños pitidos comenzaron a sonar.

—Eh, eh, ¿qué les sucede? —balbuceó Italia, intentando calmar las cosas—Vamos a divertirnos, busquemos diversión…

Los alien lucieron confundidos.

—Ahora… ¡Retirada! —gritó Italia, corriendo todo lo que podía, mientras las otras naciones lo seguían. Los _Noppera_ no tardaron en seguirlos.

Alemania apartó de una patada un pedazo de la nave, abriendo así una vía de escape. Lástima que iban viajando por el aire, y no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban. Con el viento despeinándolo, se lanzó hacia el suelo. Estados Unidos lo siguió.

—No quiero tirarme…—lloriqueó Inglaterra, pero Francia lo empujó, para luego tirarse él. Los siguieron Rusia, Japón, China e Italia.

La nave se alejó, y ellos tocaron Tierra.

…

—Esto es imposible para mí—bramó Austria.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Preguntó Hungría, con hastío—Pensé que no había música que se te resistiera.

—Nunca hice un maldito _Ondo_.

—La música japonesa no debe ser tan difícil para ti…

—Y tampoco bailé _Bon Odori_. ¿Por qué ese maldito Japón me pide que haga esto?

—Porque quiere verte molesto.

—Puede ser…

—Y yo también.

—Eres una maldita bruja.

—Y tu un estúpido demonio.

…

Alemania caminaba por la selva. Estaba agotado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había fugado de la nave espacial. Cuando había despertado, se había dado cuenta que había sido arrastrado por las olas hacia una playa desconocida. Caminaba en medio de la jungla, sin saber a dónde iba, con las ropas andrajosas, sucio y despeinado.

Se había separado de los demás y ni siquiera sabía si se encontraban bien. Jadeaba. A cada paso que daba, más sentía que estaba a punto de morir y caer desplomado. Ni siquiera sabía la condición de la Tierra. Morir bajo el cielo nocturno, despejado y cielo de estrellas, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Sólo lamentaba algunas cosas. El saber que jamás volvería a ver a Italia era de las más importantes.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo había llegado al límite. No pediría cerveza, sólo quería agua que refrescara su garganta. No pediría _wurst_, sólo algo para calmar su hambre. Se acostó en el suelo, completamente cansado, sin poder más.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, vio una luz.

— ¿Qué es esa luz? —susurró, con la voz rasposa.

—_Capitano~_—escuchó que decía una voz Italiana, antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

…

Cuando Alemania volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba acostado sobre la arena, junto a una fogata. Y allí estaba Italia, cocinando pasta y con un balde de agua fresca a su lado.

—I-Italia—murmuró. Definitivamente, esa nación era su salvador.

— ¿Uh? Ah, mira quién despertó. Fue pesado arrastrarte hasta aquí, Alemania. ¿Cuánto pesas?

—Agua—pidió, suplicante.

…

— ¡Italia! —gritó alguien. Las dos naciones que comían pasta se giraron, para ver a Japón acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—comentó el italiano, recordando los días en los que los tres naufragaban en islas desiertas.

Las otras cinco naciones que los habían acompañado no tardaron en aparecer.

—Así que estamos todos—informó Estados Unidos—Lástima, me hubiera gustado que alguno de ustedes muriera.

—Especialmente tú—se mofó Rusia.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Creo que éste es el único lugar que queda sin convertir…—comentó China.

— ¡Orgía para reproducir la especie! —exclamó Estados Unidos.

Silencio.

— ¡Y me pido a Japón! —continuó el norteamericano.

— _¿¡Quéeeeeee!?_ —saltó el japonés, alarmado.

—…Todos somos hombres—le recordó Francia.

—Ah, cierto—recordó el americano.

Una voz aniñada los sobresaltó a todos.

—_Big brother!_

—Sealand—murmuró Inglaterra, viendo como la fortaleza marítima que estuvo bajo su custodia se acercaba a ellos.

—Como aprendí a usar internet, averigüé dónde estabas y vine a rescatarte con todo mi país~—explicó la micronación.

—Ah, ¿también me rescatarás a mí, no? —saltó Estados Unidos.

—No. Y al francés tampoco.

Porque le quería robar a Inglaterra.

—Malditos niños—maldijo Francia.

—Si Francia se queda, yo me quedo con él—protestó Inglaterra—Además no tenías porque venir. ¡Nos retrasarás!

—Pero soy un país grande—se quejó Sealand.

—Ni siquiera eres un país—masculló Japón.

—Ya, déjenlo. Es sólo un niño—lo defendió China, que aunque no lo admitiera, sentía ternura por Sealand.

Aunque el niño confiaba en que rescatando a grandes países lo considerarían un gran país.

…

Mientras, en Suiza y Liechtenstein…

—Hagamos un picnic mañana~—pidió Suiza.

—No—se negó su hermana.

—_Siii~_.

— ¡No! —protestó ella.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana a las seis de la mañana, para salir a trotar por ahí!

— ¡¿Qué qué!?

— ¡Buenas noches!

— ¡Estúpido hermano mayor! —se quejó la liechtensteiniana.

Lo peor de todo, era que Suiza la despertaría a esa hora… para salir a trotar.

…

Las ocho naciones terminaron de cenar. Sealand se les había unido, haciéndole un centenar de preguntas a Inglaterra. Éste las respondía, aunque estaba más interesado en observar el bello rostro de Francia iluminado por las llamas de la fogata.

—Ah, estoy lleno—dijo Estados Unidos, desperezándose. Haciéndose el distraído, intentó abrazar a Japón, pasándole "casualmente" un brazo por detrás de los hombros. El japonés descubrió su truco, y lo apartó de un empujón.

—Por supuesto que estás lleno. Fuiste el que más comió, _gordis_—le dijo China.

— ¡No estoy gordo! Soy de huesos…

—A mí no me jodas, tú estás gordo—lo cortó el ruso, harto del estadounidense.

—Mira quién habla.

—Al menos yo no lo niego—Rusia se encogió de hombros, y decidió ignorar al pelirrojo. Su paciencia para soportar americanos sin matarlos ya estaba al límite.

—No pensé que tendrías una casa de campo en ésta isla—le comentó Italia al chino.

—Tengo casas de campo en todos lados—se excusó China, satisfecho de sí mismo—Aunque ya lo había olvidado.

—La pasta con mariscos está rica~—dijo Sealand.

—Parece que el niño tiene buen gusto gastronómico—comentó el italiano, feliz por el elogio recibido—Lo contrario a cierto hermano mayor suyo…

— ¿Yo? ¿Mal gusto para la comida? —se excusó Inglaterra.

—Más bien un gusto extraño y retorcido por envenenarla—masculló Francia.

—No entiendo—masculló Alemania.

— ¿Alemania no entiende algo? ¡Debe ser el fin del mundo! —exclamó Japón—O algo relacionado con italianos. Uno de dos.

— ¿Porqué los extraterrestres detuvieron su ataque cuando vieron a Italia?—siguió el alemán.

—Sí, era la segunda—murmuró el japonés.

Todos dudaron un segundo.

—…Porque soy genial—respondió Italia, a falta de una respuesta más lógica.

El silencio volvió a reinar. De la nada, Alemania y Japón se pusieron de pie, tan repentinamente como aquellos tiempos en los que los Aliados los atacaban en situaciones similares a ésa.

—Están aquí—declaró el alemán.

—Así parece—siguió Japón.

—Esto ya lo viví demasiadas veces—se quejó Italia. La diferencia era que ésta vez no dormitaba.

Tal como habían dicho, la gran nave extraterrestre no tardó en aparecer en el cielo.

—Se acercan—murmuró Sealand— ¡Dejen que yo me encargue! —exclamó el niño, corriendo hacia su país.

— ¿Eh? ¡Vuelve! ¡Es peligroso! —le gritó Inglaterra.

—Y yo que creí que el niño moriría por la comida de Inglaterra y no por unos _Noppera_—se lamentó Estados Unidos.

— ¡Estaré bien, hermano mayor! ¡Yo te salvaré! —le dijo Sealand, llegando a su fortaleza. Subió de un salto— ¡Al ataque! —anunció.

El país avanzó, desplegando un armamento que el niño había modificado para una situación como esa.

Inútil, dado que al instante se convirtió en una cosa blanca. Al igual que el niño, que se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Se lo dije—dijo Reino Unido, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Se detuvo? —preguntó China, viendo como la nave paraba muy cerca de ellos, pero en el mar. Al instante, un montón de tentáculos surgieron de la nave.

— ¡_Hentai_! —gritó Estados Unidos, abrazándose a Japón, quién se ruborizó debido a que había tenido el mismo pensamiento perverso que el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué planea hacer? —preguntó Inglaterra.

Los demás esperaban que no fuera algo demasiado pervertido. Los tentáculos se enterraron en el agua.

—Nos salvamos de una violación—suspiró Japón, aliviado. Apartó al americano. Si el pelirrojo seguía abrazándolo así, debía preocuparse de otro tipo de violación.

Los tentáculos sirvieron de soporte para la nave, la cual se mantuvo un par de metros en el aire. Un montón de edificios surgieron del mar. Al igual que otros monumentos, como la _Estatua de la Libertad_, el _Arco del Triunfo_, El _Monte Fuji_, El _Coliseo de Roma_, y muchos más.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Quieren robarnos los turistas! —Gritó Italia— ¡Están mancillando la herencia del Abuelo Roma! ¡Los mataré a todos!

—Pobrecito. Sigue pensando que podrá solo—comentó Rusia, negando con la cabeza.

—… ¿Cómo hicieron para traer mi muralla hasta aquí? —murmuró China, alarmado.

— ¿No crees que mi _Big Ben_ y tu _Torre Eiffel_ se ven adorables juntos? —le comentó Inglaterra a Francia. El británico lo decía inocentemente, pero el francés lo malpensó demasiado, y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¿Pero porqué trajeron eso aquí? —inquirió Rusia.

— ¿Acaso ellos planean construir aquí su capital? —Japón respondió la pregunta del ruso con otra pregunta.

— ¿¡Qué!? —saltó Alemania, alarmado. Ningún ser que calificara su cerveza como "más o menos" merecía poseer sus monumentos más importantes.

No, todavía no había olvidado lo de la cerveza.

La puerta de la nave se abrió, un montón de _Noppera_ se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos.

—Voy a morir—soltó Italia, asustado. Alemania lo tomó por los hombros.

—No seas cobarde. Vamos a hacerles frente—le ordenó el alemán.

—No quiero. Son demasiados.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra paralizarte de miedo!

— ¡Me da miedo! —confesó el italiano.

—No tengas miedo—le dijo el rubio, luego de esa confesión—_No quiero_ que tengas miedo. Te lo pido.

—_Germany, Italy_, adoro este momento romántico entre ustedes dos. Me encanta—reconoció Inglaterra—Pero tenemos un problema importante por aquí.

—Así parece—suspiró el germano, apartándose de Italia del Norte. Éste observaba al alemán con sus ojos dorados bien abiertos.

—Haría un grito de Guerra original, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar uno—admitió Estados Unidos—Así que, ¡a por ellos!

…

Las naciones no tuvieron que ir a por los extraterrestres. Éstos los rodearon al instante. Algunos, como Francia e Inglaterra, esquivaban ágilmente a los _Noppera_. Estados Unidos repartía puñetazos entre todo lo blanco que veía, al igual que Alemania. Japón e Italia se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, y atacaban con palos. Rusia le daba empujones a todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Y China aplicaba las mismas tácticas que había usado para derrotar a Alemania y Japón tiempo atrás.

Pero un extraterrestre disparó uno de los extraños rayos que convertían a todo y a todos en Noppera. China se protegió con una olla. Pero esa extraña luz verde alcanzó sus brazos, los cuáles se habían hecho… blancos.

— ¡Mis manos! —chilló, mientras la blancura se extendía todavía más.

— ¡China! ¡Ahora tienes brazos de panda! —Bromeó Estados Unidos, mandando a volar a un _Pikuto_, mientras esquivaba los rayos que le lanzaban otros—Nada mal para un gordito…

Apenas dijo eso, se percató de que su pierna comenzaba a transformarse en algo blanco.

— ¡Mi niño! —se alarmó Inglaterra, pero en el descuido, el rayo le impactó en pecho.

— ¡Inglaterra! —A Francia también lo golpearon, apenas dijo eso, en una mano.

Y a Rusia lo golpearon por la espalda.

—Eso es caer bajo—murmuró el ruso, mientras sentía como se transformaba en un _Noppera_.

A Japón le dieron en un hombro.

— ¡Japón! —gritó Italia.

— ¿¡Alguien puede abstenerse de chillar nombres!? —se quejó Alemania.

—_Capitano_, ¿¡qué hacemos!? —el italiano estaba entrando en pánico, intentando esquivar a los demás extraterrestres. No había forma de que ganaran, a pesar de que el alemán dejara a un montón de enemigos fuera de combates.

Hasta que lo tomaron desprevenido entre tres _Noppera_.

—_Germania!_ —gritó Italia.

— ¡Qué no grites nombres! ¡Es estúpido! —se quejó el rubio, intentando quitarse a los enemigos de encima suyo.

—Pero… ¡_Berlín_! —gritó el castaño, al ver como la única parte restante del alemán que estaba sin transformar era su cabeza.

— ¿¡Mis regiones vitales son lo único que te preocupan en éste momento!?

—Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.

—Italia… sonríe.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? ¡Soy el único que queda! —chilló.

— ¡Sonríe!

— ¡No!

— ¡Es una orden!

— ¿¡Acaso estás mal de la cabeza!?

— ¡Obedece una de mis órdenes aunque sea una puta vez!

— ¿Porqué?

Porque quería ver esa sonrisa pícara una última vez.

Pero no lo dijo.

Los demás cayeron, convertidos completamente, al igual que el alemán. Los _Noppera_ avanzaban hacia Italia, quién maldecía en su idioma.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Oh, _Dio_, que haré?

Antes de que el pánico lo derrotara en lugar de los extraterrestres, una voz resonó por la isla. Acompañada con música sacada de un concierto de rock.

—_En el cielo de este mundo… El cocinero es francés. El policía es inglés. El ingeniero es alemán. El banquero es suizo. El novio es italiano_—los _Noppera_ se volvieron al lugar del que salía la voz.

Allí, en la cima del _Coliseo Romano_, el Abuelo Roma, vestido y maquillado como un buen músico de rock, tocaba una guitarra eléctrica y cantaba a todo pulmón.

¿¡Cómo había hecho Germania para convencerlo de hacer eso!?

—_En el infierno de éste mundo…_—siguió—_El cocinero es inglés. El policía es alemán. El ingeniero es francés. El novio en suizo. ¡El banquero es italiano! _

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio.

— ¡Eso es por meterse con mis monumentos! —les gritó a los extraterrestres, antes de desaparecer.

—…Les dije que con la herencia del Abuelo no se jugaba—les dijo Italia a los descolocados seres del espacio.

Una idea iluminó su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Ah, cada vez que recordaba a su Abuelo la inspiración lo alcanzaba.

Tomó el rotulador que había usado para dibujar, empuñándolo como si fuera la salvación de la humanidad.

Momento. Sí lo era.

Y sonrió cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo (y cómo el alemán le había pedido), para dedicarse a salvar al mundo.

…

Comenzó a dibujarles rostros a los _Noppera_. Éstos reaccionaban muy bien. Hasta que llegó a Alemania, al cual le pintó un rostro enfadado… y también unas regiones vitales demasiado desprolijas.

Se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con los demás. Un Francia muy barbudo, Rusia con cara de amargado, Inglaterra cejudo y pecón, China con un bigote demasiado ridículo, Estados Unidos con cara y senos de mujer, y Japón… bueno, a Japón lo dejó bastante bien. No tenía nada en contra de él.

— ¿Porqué tienen caras tan raras? —se mofó Estados Unidos, reaccionando.

—Y tú eres mujer—le respondió China. El americano se llevó las manos a sus senos improvisados.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Exijo que me aumenten el tamaño! —protestó el norteamericano.

—Miren a Alemania—los cortó Japón.

El alemán estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver las líneas que Italia había dibujado en el lugar en el que habría estado _Berlín_.

Se contuvo de gritarle groserías. Lo había salvado.

Las demás naciones también volvían a la normalidad. Estados Unidos seguía protestando por sus "senos", China festejaba el tener manos otra vez, Inglaterra gritaba "Francia es hermoso de nuevo~"… nada fuera de lo común.

Alemania se giró para ver a Italia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algún comentario, _Capitano~_?—inquirió el italiano.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—reconoció el alemán.

Las ciudades volvieron a la normalidad. El sol salió, y los monumentos extraños desaparecieron.

—Ah, me alegra que los hayan regresado a sus lugares… ¿eh? —se interrumpió Italia, cuando vio que un _Noppera_ se elevaba por los aires, rodeado por una esfera verde. Pero éste parecía tener la apariencia de una niña. Parecía ser su líder.

—Lamentamos las molestias que causamos—dijo ella, acercándose a Italia y Alemania. Éste último miraba a la chica con el ceño fruncido por la desconfianza.

—Una disculpa no es suficiente—bufó el italiano, pero el rubio lo golpeó— ¡Ay! Sí, sí, disculpas aceptadas.

—Nosotros vinimos a conquistar este planeta, pero… resultó más interesante de lo que pensábamos, así que lo dejaremos así. Además, nos dibujaron rostros. Nos encargaremos de llevar a las demás personas a sus respectivos países, así que no se preocupen. Y también… ¿podrías darme eso? —preguntó la chica, señalando el rotulador de Italia.

—Pero me salió caro—se quejó el castaño.

—Dáselo—gruñó Alemania, deseando acabar con eso—Luego te compraré otro.

—Ah, si lo dices así…—Italia le dio el rotulador a la chica mitad _Noppera_.

—No existen en mi planeta—explicó ella.

"Menudo planeta avanzado" pensaron las naciones.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció, tomando el objeto entre sus manos blancas—Lo cuidaré como un tesoro. Entonces… es el adiós.

La chica voló hasta la nave, seguida de todos los demás _Noppera_.

— ¡Adiós! —Se despidió Italia—Les diría que vengan a visitarnos nuevamente, pero preferiría que no.

Las demás naciones observaron la salida del sol. Hasta que Rusia dijo lo que todos tenían en mente.

— ¿Y ahora en qué nos vamos?

…

—Hoy también es una espléndida mañana~—dijo Suiza, sonriendo—Hermanita, ¿cómo estás?

—Mal ¿¡Porqué tengo que salir a correr a las seis de la mañana!? —se quejó Liechtenstein, agotada y de mal humor.

—Pero son las seis y media~.

…

—Yo los llevo~—anunció Sealand, que había vuelo a la normalidad— ¡En mi país!

Y así lo aceptarían como país.

— ¡Eso no es un país! —le gritó Estados Unidos.

Tal vez llevaría más tiempo del que la micronación creía.

—Vamos a tener que hacer una junta mundial después de esto—comentó Inglaterra.

—Yo no quiero verles las caras en mucho tiempo—reconoció China.

Y siguieron insultándose y acosándose entre todos, mientras Sealand se alejaba.

_Después de eso, todos regresaron a sus países por la Ruta comercial de China. _

…

—Al final no era un monstruo marino—se lamentó Islandia, con Mr. Puffin acompañándolo—Eran extraterrestres.

—Te dije que era peligroso—le recordó su mascota.

—Bueno, al menos gracias a ellos se puede ver la aurora todo el año—dijo, señalando las extrañas luces verdes que habían dejado los _Noppera_.

—Te recomiendo que no te acerques si no quieres terminar como uno de ellos.

—Pero ahora aumentaron los turistas.

No todo había salido mal.

**Fin~**

…

**(*)**Lo dejo a su imaginación ;) (Y sí, TODOS tienen orgullo de macho alfa, no piensen lo contrario sólo porque algunos tengan más cara de _uke_ que otros e.e).

Ufff! Terminé! No lo puedo creer :O. Me llevó un tiempo, pero lo hice. Y yo que creí que con el inicio de clases iba a estar más ocupada… xD. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
